


Keep Him Close

by Dimirti



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blind Character, It's mentioned in one sentence but I want to be fair, M/M, Shapeshifting, animal death warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimirti/pseuds/Dimirti
Summary: Speakers may appear human in shape, but we know them to be a far separated from them as a tree can be called a branch. They are creatures surrounded in mystery, and we have come to know, in all our years of study, very little.





	1. Meeting of Fate

**_Chapter 26: Speakers_ **

_Speakers may appear human in shape, but we know them to be a far seperated from them as a tree can be called a branch. They are creatures surrounded in mystery, and we have come to know, in all our years of study, very little._  
_They are long-lived, immortal if left to their own habitations and natural forces of it, but they are not impervious. They can be killed as easily as a human, but the trick comes in getting the chance._  
_We are sure they have a true name, something known only to them. We have come to know them as Speakers due to a power that no other species has shown to possess._

_They can bond and communicate with the more animalistic creature of our world. From what we have observed, they connect with one specific bestial species when they come of age and they can communicate and bond with them._  
_Another trait wholly unique to them is the ability to manipulate the very aether around them to manifest a weapon they hone to deadly efficiency with. It is a fascinating feat, though rarely observed. It is an action reserved purely for self defense and it is a highly effective one._  
_Unfortunately, we know very little due to an unfortunate circumstance and proof of humankind's hubris. They have been hunted to near extinction and those we know to exist are kept in unwilling captivity._  
_Though we do not know the origins, a common belief began to take root: the blood of a Speaker, once ingested, could grant immortality to the human that ingested it. There was nothing to substantiate this claim, and to this day, no one is sure how the belief grew so prevalent. Hunters were hired to capture them, leading into a very lucrative specialization of training. Rune sorcerers were brought along on hunts, the only power with the capability to fully restrain a Speaker._

_Over time, the keeping of a Speaker, the consumption of their blood, became less of a quest for eternal life and more a symbol of one's status. Moreso than the barbaric practice of collaring Shifters. Strides have been made to protect all species, but it is a hard fight when the well-to-do are vying to maintain sickening practices all in a bid to flaunt wealth._  
_It is believed that Speakers still exist, in some capacity, outside of captivity, but they have yet to be found. This is either that the unfortunate circumstance that Speakers in their natural state are extinct, or a glorious testament to their adaptation to hide and remain that way._  
_As an advocate for the preservation of exploited species and an avid fan of such fascinating and unique beings, I pray the truth is the latter and will strive to protect those that remain from the fate that their brethren have endured._

\-----

 

Hanzo would call himself two things if anyone cared to ask. He would consider himself prepared for any scenario, his centuries of living had left him quite sure of this. The second thing, he would say he was fearless. He hadn't known fear to quake through him in some time, leaving him quite sure of _this_ as well.

This moment, this place he found himself in right now, had shattered his personal perceptions. He hadn't been prepared for the hunters and he found himself feeling fear creep along his spine. He had woken dazed and dizzy, taking care to sit up slowly. His movements carried the sound of chains to his ears.

He lifted his hands experimentally. The clinking made him grimace. He ran his fingers along his right wrist. The cold metal of the cuffs felt dented in places, but smooth in others, made in haste for a specific purpose. He could feel marks carved in deep grooves. Runes. His brow furrowed at the thought. These hunters were skilled. They knew how to handle him. They knew what he _was_.

He felt the fear settle in his stomach, twisting it as he realized what hunter clan he'd been unlucky enough to run into. He tried to stand, but his feet were uncooperative at best, leaving him to collapse ungracefully to the hard ground.

"Fantastic. You're awake."

A male with a voice that sounded much too pleased. He was proud of catching Hanzo, and he sounded like he had an ego to match. Hanzo snapped his head up.  
He turned his head to face the direction as best he could, glaring but silent. He heard a heavy door open, followed by slow footsteps.

"You are quite the elusive folk, you Speakers."

The man was coming closer, and all Hanzo could do was slide back. He hit a wall, and cursed under his breath. The footsteps stopped at his feet and Hanzo held his breath, tried his best to refrain from making any sound.

"My family spent generations hunting you down again."

A hand was on his face, and Hanzo recoiled. He tried to swat it away, but found he could no longer lift his hands. His wrists burned when he tried. His eyes narrowed.

"...a rune sorceror..."

The man laughed, his thumb running along Hanzo's cheek, under his eye. "Indeed. I had to....branch out in my practices to have any hope to restrain you. It was oh so worth it." The man was close. Hanzo could feel the huffs of breath against his face and he scowled, turning his head away. "Such a beautiful thing." The reverence in the tone twisted Hanzo's stomach and he fought against the bile that threatened to rise.

His face was forcefully turned, the man's fingertips burning his skin. Of *course* the man would have runed gloves. A hunter of Speakers, a sorcerer with the only power that threatened his--though get one away from their precious runes... He tried to resist, gritting his teeth as he attempted to pull his face from the firm grip. He was forced to relent to ease the intense pain. "I may very well keep you."

He swallowed, clenching his eyes shut. The man was bearing down on him, pressing down on him, inspecting him, and Hanzo could only react by lurching forward. He smirked at the sound of his head against the man's nose and his quick scream as he reared back.

"We have _ways_ of dealing with such _defiance_...."

Hanzo had barely registered the movement before a hand met his jaw with such force, his head hit the wall behind him. He had to suck in a sharp breath to keep from crying out against the burning pain that lingered. The one constant with hunters is that they had a running belief that obedience could be beaten into all creatures.

Hanzo braced himself for another impact, but found himself startled with the sound of another voice.

"Y'know, I'm pretty sure that damaged merchandise ruins the price, Damian."

Hanzo felt a tinge of anger rise at being referred to as _merchandise_ , biting his tongue to prevent himself from speaking out. He wasn't exactly in a _position_ to protest. The man, Damian, turned quickly.

"Who the hell? How do you kno---"

Hanzo could hear the clicking of a gun and Damian's voice abruptly quieted.

"Yeah, you know what this is." The stranger had an odd drawl to his voice, an accent Hanzo couldn't quite place, but he could *hear* the smirk in the tone. "A rune sorceror is a rare sight, and you left a bit of a trail while hunting my friend here."

Hanzo scoffed. The stranger laughed, but continued.

"I suggest that, if you want to live, you set him lose."

There was silence, then a shift of feet. "What makes you think I would listen to you?"

The gunshot was loud and Hanzo clenched his eyes shut, pulling his hands up to cover his ears. The sound of Damian's scream was muffled by the action.

"The gun."

Damian seemed to move quickly, finding new purpose. Hanzo's wrists were freed and he was surprised when Damian shifted to release ankle restraints. Why had he not felt them? Hanzo hesitently stood, though he received the same response. This time, however, an arm looped around him to keep him steady. "Whoa, take it easy." The stranger was close and Hanzo had to fight the urge to pull away. He actually *needed* him to stand.

Damian's voice cut through. "You have it now. You can go." There was fear running under the confident tone and Hanzo could feel the air crackle as the bow began to manifest in his hand. The next gunshot stopped him, the air settling as he brought his hands to his ears once more and curled on himself.

"...you alright, partner?" The stranger spoke with genuine concern, and Hanzo was taken by surprise.

He turned his head toward him, nodding. "I am fine. My ears are simply...sensitive."

The stranger was silent for a moment, and Hanzo knew the man was looking him over. It made his skin tingle and he shuddered slightly. "....you're blind?"

Hanzo nodded.

"A blind Speaker?"

Hanzo's brow furrowed but he nodded again.

The stranger took in a breath. "There's a first for everything."

Hanzo wasn't sure what to make of this man. He was stranger, and yet he was showing genuine concern for him. Hanzo had been sure he would be headed from one prison to another, but this man just seemed to care more about asking questions than slapping runecuffs on him and dragging him off.

".....who are you...?" Hanzo hadn't intended to voice the question. He glared, as though the words would sense his frustration and retreat before they could be registered.

"Ah. Where are my manners? Name's McCree. Jesse McCree." Hanzo felt the man take his hand and shake it firmly once before letting it go.

Hanzo was silent for a beat, debating if it was safe to offer his name to McCree. The man had just saved him, seemingly without expecting anything in return, so he found it only fair.

"....Hanzo."

McCree's voice seemed to carry his smile. "Mighty fine name. Good to meet you." McCree's arm shifted around his waist and Hanzo tensed. He'd nearly forgotten it was there. "I hope you don't mind me askin', but what's your spirit?"

"...wolves."

McCree laughed, and it was *loud*. Hanzo must have been carrying an expression of disgust because McCree took the opportunity to defend himself. "Ah, sorry, sorry. I just figure it must be fate, 'cause I'm something of a shapeshifter and I'll give you a guess as to what."

Hanzo scrunched his nose. Of *course* life would throw a shapeshifter at him and of course it would be *this* particular one. "...a wolf."

McCree laughed again. "Bingo." His laughter died and he seemed to exude a bit of a nervous energy. "I don't think you can do much walkin' out of here, but we need to move quick. I'm gonna have to ask you a big favor, but agreein' means savin' you, okay?"

Hanzo nodded.

"I'm going to need to carry you on my back."

Hanzo cocked his head. "...can you manage?"

McCree's arm slipped from around his waist and he was gentle as adjusted Hanzo to kneel for the moment. Hanzo could feel the shift in the aura surrounding the man, already seeming to change shape as Hanzo was growing increasingly attuned to the man's energy. "Don't underestimate me, partner. I can do it." The tone of his voice began to take on more of a growl. Hanzo only knew it was complete when he could sense the man's mind. He felt a rather large nose tap his chest and he shuddered against the feeling of the cold wetness.

_Go ahead. Grab on._ The thought forced it's way into Hanzo's mind and he started at the sensation. It was a strange experience not having to *seek* for the thoughts and he was still for a moment before he realized what the request was.

He wrapped his arms around the large, strong jaw and was lifted gently to his feet by a mere tilt of the wolf's head. He heard the shuffling of the wolf's paws before a body hitting the floor. He realised McCree had laid down. _Get on as quick as you can. Don't think you wanna stay here any longer than you have to._

Hanzo reached his hands out and was grateful the wolf was close. He froze a minute before he decided to risk a question.

"...do you mind....if I use your eyes?"

There was a low growl of a chuckle. _I don't mind._

Hanzo pressed his hand more firmly into the floor before reaching out with his power. His vision blurred into focus. The wolf was looking directly at him, though gratefully kept his head very still. Hanzo always found it odd to watch himself this way, though he barely remembered the times where his vision had been his own. He used this vision to find his way along the wolf's long body, a large forepaw raising him where his legs failed, and settling neatly between shoulder blades. He saw something odd about his feet that disconcerted him. "That...is not right...."

McCree seemed to catch on, moving his head forward for a closer look. Hanzo frowned. The knees down seemed to be made from metal, and he could make out runes etched into them. He tensed, his heart beating fast in his chest as he reached a hand to his knee. He could feel the rough, unfamiliar texture against his fingertips, pulling his hand back as they began to burn. "...no....he...."

Hanzo tensed when McCree stood, his head whipping around to face in front of him. The surprise broke the magic and Hanzo once more saw darkness. _Let's get out of here first, then we can try to figure it all out, okay?_

McCree didn't wait for an answer before he was moving. Hanzo clung tight as McCree slowly increased his speed to a full run, pressing his body close to keep himself onto the wolf. Hanzo tried to keep his mind from focusing on his legs, but they swirled around with questions. How long had he been unconscious with the man? What was wrong with his legs? Was it the runes?

The realization hit him and his grip on McCree's fur tightened.

_The runes. They are were placed to prevent my escape._

He felt McCree slow his pace. Hanzo took the opportunity to sit up, loosening his grip a bit. McCree grumbled low before turning, taking a new heading. He seemed to sense Hanzo's confusion, answering the question before it formed.

_I have a friend that can help with that. She can probably help reverse them at least._

Hanzo nodded, leaning back down, as exhaustion started to weigh on him. McCree's head shifted and Hanzo could only guess that McCree was trying to look at him.

_You alright?_

Hanzo closed his eyes, though willed himself to stay awake.

_I feel suddenly tired._

McCree grumbled a laugh.

_Spent a lot of energy today. Dealing with the runes aren't gonna help you much._

Hanzo grimaced at the thought. The runes were more than a physical binding, then.

_So I am at a fraction of my abilities. I will have to refrain from using your vision._

McCree didn't like the sensation of Hanzo's frustration. It was odd, to say the least, of sensing another presence inside his mind. Hanzo tensed, sitting up and McCree nearly immediately regretted his thoughts.

_My apologies. The connection is not exactly something I can control while you are in this form._

McCree wanted to shake his head, but opted to refrain, not wanting to jostle Hanzo.

_It's something I'm just not used to. It's fine, so long as you're okay._

Hanzo frowned, his mood a mix between anger and confusion.

_You do not know me. Why would you care so much?_

McCree took a moment to make sure his thoughts remained steady.

_I'm not exactly fond of hunters. Family was locked into servitude because of them. Including me._

Hanzo didn't want to pry, biting his tongue against another prodding question, though he was aware McCree knew it anyway.

_That friend I was talking about? She helped me. Not too keen on how folk like us are treated._

Hanzo turned his nose up at the very thought of what had almost been, how he'd been referred to as 'it'. He'd been on his own so long, he almost forgot how the world viewed him.

_Yeah, I feel ya. Not too fun, but we're gonna be going somewhere safe. A neutral city. Couldn't touch us if they wanted to._

Hanzo let a faint smile form.

_That is good._

McCree knew Hanzo was fighting to stay awake, most likely an instinctual reaction of being so near a stranger. Hanzo, however, had the benefit of knowing McCree's motives through the innate connection they were currently sharing. McCree made sure that the only thing Hanzo could sense was calming emotions and kind intentions.

_You won't fall off, so sleep if you need to. It'll be a bit before we get there._

Hanzo was reluctant, his grip tensing in the fur once more, but the emotions he was recieving from McCree only calmed him. The man was genuine and there was a sense of gratitude forming in the back of Hanzo's mind. He willed himself to calm and finally allowed himself to slip to sleep.

~~

_Hanzo's vision was blurring, his limbs burning. He couldn't breathe, and he was panting for air as his body began to feel cold. He was aware of words being spoken, the keening howls of his wolves being slaughtered that sent waves of pain through his body. He felt the tears as his eyes lost their vision altogether. He was going to die here, and he was **terrified**. _

_He could barely make out his name, calling from a familiar voice. There was fighting, swords clashing, and bodies fell. There were hands on him and he recoiled, though the agony wracking through him left him regretting his actions. He was reaching, grasping at a figure he wasn't quite sure of, but the way arms came around him, he could piece it together.  
He wanted to call out, wanted to scream against the pain, but all he could manage was a choked sob and a broken_

"....Genji..."

Hanzo had sat up abruptly, sweat seeping into the cloth he had wrapped around his eyes, most likely from McCree. He clenched his fists, willing his body to still the shaking. It was a nightmare of a memory he'd long since logged away, choosing to remember it in a fading thread, if only to cope that he'd been too careless. It now rested vivid and taunting in his mind and he had to force back the tears that reminded him he'd almost forgotten his goal after all these years.

A mass of fur shifted behind him, a warm body curling more around him. There was a massive head in his lap, not unlike a protective dog of its master. It reminded him so much of the wolves he'd had back then. Loyal, protective companions that had fought until their last breath. His heart ached at the reopened wound it had left him and he unconsciously reached his arms out to embrace the hulking wolf he now found in his company.

McCree didn't try to hide the whine of concern, but this new connection they shared had him feeling every raw emotion Hanzo was putting out and he lay still. _Just a bad dream, darlin'._

Hanzo swallowed, pulling his arms away at the realization of the sudden intimacy with a basic stranger. "Not a dream. A memory. One I had tried to push away."

McCree seemed a bit dejected at the loss of contact. He wanted to comfort and Hanzo seemed adverse to the idea. He couldn't blame the man, though. He had every right to be wary. _That's not good for you in the long run, but I suppose people will do what they have to in order to cope._ McCree lifted his head, letting out a large yawn as he scanned the horizon. _It's not too much further. When you're ready we can move ahead._

Hanzo nodded, shifting to stand. He was unceremoniously reminded of why that was a bad idea when he only managed to lurch forward. McCree was quick to catch him, letting Hanzo grasp his snout tightly as he aided him onto his back once again. _We'll take it easy for a bit. No need to rush at this point._

Hanzo sighed, grasping the fur tightly as McCree rose to his feet. "The sooner I am free of these, the better."

McCree sniffed the air a bit, checking for anything out of the ordinary before he began a slow walk in the direction of their destination. _We'll have you right as rain in no time._

There was a beat of silence before Hanzo decided to put forth the question.

"...McCree?"

There was a low grumble in acknowledgment. Hanzo raised a hand, running it along the cloth against his eyes. It felt smooth, like silk.

"This cloth..."

McCree laughed gently.

_You seem the type to not want undue attention. Your eyes stand out. I figured we could avoid a crowd and questions from curious strangers if we made it obvious. Looks nice on you, too. Real mysterious._

Hanzo simply nodded, closing his eyes as he felt a calm breeze against his face. It was surprisingly soothing, and the comfortable pace McCree had set was helping. He leaned forward, offering a gentle stroke behind McCree's ear.

"...thank you. For helping."

McCree growled a low laugh.

_Of course._


	2. Trust

**_Chapter 23: Shifters_ **

_To say that the most prevalent of the kothara in our society are shifters would be quite the understatement. It is likely due to the fact that despite shifting into different bestial forms, they can bare children with any other shifter due to their unique adaptation for taking human shapes, shifting their anatomy and all._

_I feel it important to emphasize that, though they walk among us appearing human, their bestial sides are their true identity. They are sentient and aware, but they are not, and never will be, human. They carry over aspects of their bestial selves even into their humanoid shapes. They are technically sentient beasts that adapted a rather odd, and extremely fascinating survival mechanism. As humans grew more prevalent, and greedily encroached on their habitats, the innate aether within them allowed them to adapt by 'hiding in plain sight' as it were._

_Humans, however, showed how cruel a species we can be. Shifters hid well for many years among our society, but in the end, they were found out. There were far to many by that time and some got extremely careless. Instead of protecting them, seeing this evolutionary trait for the defense mechanism it was, the most cruel and selfish of us sought to capitalize on the species as a whole, and, in a time where the less sentient beasts were becoming far more scarce, started treating them more like their animalistic kin than the sentient equals they had evolved into._

_Horse shifters became beasts of burden, cats and dogs became pets, the more exotic coloration or those that carried animalistic blends of mixed parentage became status symbols for the wealthy elite. They appeared no different than their more feral cousins, leading to humanity become desensitized to their plight over time. I fear that most, after so long, forget that they are shifters to begin with._

_The only sign they are shifters at all are the collars inlaid with runes that keep prevent them from their actual shifting, keeping them in their natural bestial forms until said collars are removed. Some rune sorcerers, by this time, shifted from their obsolete proclaimed "trade" as Speaker hunters, which will be discussed in more depth in a later chapter, to the more lucrative profession of producing these collars. There are shifters, especially ones in the higher echelons of our society, that have worn them so long, being placed in them from birth, that they have never learned how to shift and are actually now unable to do so._

_There is a rather large underground movement that has shifted favor to freeing shifters from decades of a fate they never deserved, and even now, townships are adopting collar-free laws with harsh sentences that shifters have migrated to. It is a great step in the appropriate direction of righting a wrong so inherently ingrained into society and one can only pray that time will correct it and, however minuscule, humanity can learn to respect our bestial peers._

\----

Hanzo wasn't aware how tired he had been until he was waking up once more, though they seemed to still be in motion. He grimaced as he sat up, though seemed to regret it as his back protested. There was a low grumble beneath him. McCree was laughing.

_Finally awake?_

Hanzo only grunted in response, rolling a particular rough kink out of his shoulder. "If I were to have the runes removed right now, it would not be soon enough."

McCree snorted a breath in agreement.

Stretching sleep tight muscles, Hanzo leaned back. The motion caused a sudden wave of dizziness, leaving him swaying as he attempted to right himself.

_You alright?_ Hanzo could feel the genuine concern and he closed his eyes as he leaned back against McCree's massive form.

"...dizzy. I will be fine."

McCree seemed unconvinced. He slowed his pace, his head turning. Hanzo could only guess he was being scrutinized.

_You say that, but I don't believe you._

There was an attempt at a glare, but it remained obstructed by the ribbon tied around Hanzo's eyes. "You doubt me?"

_You're in my head, Hanzo. Did you forget?_

Hanzo turned up his nose, but remained silent. He _had_ forgotten for a moment.

"....I am not tired, but I can barely hold myself upright without feeling dizzy." He sat up, hoping he was wrong, but only ended up proving his point, forcing him to lay back down against McCree. "Something is wrong."

McCree came to a complete stop, his head shifting to take in his surroundings. He was looking for something. He turned, taking a few strides before lowering himself and tipping his body to help Hanzo slide off. He shifted out of his wolf form, his arm slipping around Hanzo before his feet had lingered long on the ground.

The way that Hanzo fell against him only led to further worry McCree, taking notice the man was unable to bare his weight at all anymore.

"I'm going to find us better transportation." He spoke as he helped lower Hanzo to the ground. "You're secluded here. I didn't catch any threats."

A fear overcame Hanzo, a paranoia deeply ingrained from so many years on his own, though he hid his apprehension will. He simply set his jaw and nodded. He didn't have the strength to protest, and he was loathing it all every second the weakness lingered.

McCree made sure Hanzo couldn't be seen before heading toward the road. He now had to factor time into their journey, and it was quickly running out.

~~

Hanzo was sure McCree had returned not too long after leaving him, though his sense of time was twisted by how often he found himself losing conciousness. He fought hard to remain awake, but it left him perpetually dizzy with waning lucidity. He heard his name being called gently, causing him to reach out and slur some semblance of McCree's name.  
An arm slid behind him, another under his legs and he was being lifted. He wanted to protest, his stomach twisting in fear. He attempted to raise his hands and push away, but his limbs weren't cooperating. His head fell against a firm shoulder a his hands barely managed to grasp at a shirt. There was a rumble of a voice, and Hanzo closed his eyes. It was only McCree. He allowed himself to relax.

McCree seemed to have managed to flag down a carriage, the driver allowing both passengers to slip into the back before continuing ahead. McCree was holding him close, tight and protective. He couldn't help but wonder why he would care for a virtual stranger so much, but his mind was fogged with a heavy fatigue. He tried to open his mouth to speak, to let the man know he was alright, but nothing wanted to work. His hand fell loose from the grip it had on the cloth and Hanzo gave in to the exhaustion.

~~

Aware of a cool, damp cloth being brushed along his face, Hanzo slowly rose to consciousness. He could hear muffled voices, two people conversing softly. The rough timbre of McCree and an elegant feminine tone. He groaned softly and the voices abruptly quieted. His arm lifted slightly, reaching toward the source of where he'd heard speaking. There was suddenly a rough hand in his and a reassuring squeeze.

"Easy, Hanzo...you're safe...just relax..."

The words made him aware of his rapid breathing and tense muscles. He tried to relax, though his efforts proved futile when he heard the unfamiliar voice speak next to him.  
"I am aware you have just woken, but time is not on our side. I feel it is important to be honest."

Hanzo's head tilted in her direction as McCree eased him to a sitting position on what seemed to be a rather plush couch. He nodded.

"My name is Satya Vaswani and, for lack of a better descriptor, I am a rune sorcerer."

Hanzo tensed, recoiling from her direction. He wanted to retreat and panic set into his core. McCree placed a hand on his shoulder and Hanzo angrily yanked his body out of the grip of the other. He found himself pressed into the corner of the couch, away from her and out of reach of McCree.

"Out of the hands of one and into another." He spoke bitterly, though there was a tinge of hurt in his tone. "I _trusted_ you, McCree."

"Hanzo, it's not what you think."

Hanzo was curling, his hands coming up to brace his head. He didn't want to hear excuses. He shouldn't have trusted a stranger. He cursed inwardly at how pitiful he must look, but all he could feel was fear. He'd spent so long alone and McCree had seemed so genuine.

He hadn't been paying attention to the voices at his side, caught up in his own thoughts, caught up in the dread at the thought of being kept as a prize, paraded and used purely for _status_. His thoughts quieted as he focused.

"Give him a bit of time, Jesse. Speakers are not exactly treated with respect in our society."

"I don't like him being mad at me, though."

"For one, you barely know him. You grow attached far too quickly. You are more of an overgrown puppy than a wolf."

"Satya--"

"Secondly, if you had been honest about my identity from the start we could have avoided causing him undue stress." There was a soft sound, as if she'd gently swatted his shoulder. "Honestly, Jesse. Were you even listening when I explained to you why rune sorcery exists? His reaction is far tamer than I expected."

Hanzo's curiosity had grown. She could have, at any time, taken advantage of his state if she wished to, and yet she seemed to be arguing for his sake. He was confused, and his expression must have shown it. He heard her soft footsteps approach, a shuffling of cloth as she seemed to lower herself closer to his level, though from the placement of her voice, she still seemed a respectable distance away.

"Jesse told me as much as he could. Since you only offered one name, is it alright for me to refer to you as Hanzo?"

Hanzo nodded.

"Very good. Hanzo, we do not know each other, and I do not expect you to trust me. It is reasonable of you not to. I understand you are blind."

He offered another nod as his hands finally lowered.

"May I see your eyes?"

Hanzo tensed, hesitant to move the silk ribbon away but eventually untied and pulled the cloth free from his eyes. He jerked his head away as he felt unfamiliar fingers on his face.  
"My apologies, Hanzo." There was pain in her tone, a genuine sadness and Hanzo frowned, but shifted his head back, a silent sign that she could continue. Her brow knitted together as she ran fingers over minute, but rough, scars that seemed to shift and twist at odd angles. "This kind of feedback should have killed you."

"It very nearly did." Hanzo swallowed, his voice slightly rough from disuse and a dry throat.

Careful, gentle fingers ran along the other side. "The individual responsible for this was new, weak, and inexperienced. They had no business attempting to bind anyone, much less a Speaker." She took a step back. "Thank you. I had a theory, but I did not desire to see if you did not allow it." She kneeled, and Hanzo started at the hand that came to his thigh, but he relaxed, offering a quick apology before allowing her to continue. "Do not apologize. This world is twisted and vulgar, using others for the sake of status, money, _power_." She gently lifted his leg, though ran her hand along the edge of the rune-carved plating. "Jesse, take his hand."

McCree hesitantly complied, looking to her with the same confusion that Hanzo's expression carried. The very moment McCree's hand slipped in his, Hanzo heard a click of metal. It seemed the knee covers were removable. She rolled back the leg of his pants, running her fingers gently against the skin.

"Do you know how long Damien had you?"

Hanzo shook his head. "I barely remember being captured, if I am to be honest."

There was a wince. Her voice held an impressive combination of anger and sorrow. "Hanzo, this is not armor."

He could feel the blood drain from his face. "What...what do you mean?"

"This is attached. Forgive the phrasing, but these have replaced your legs."

Hanzo was suddenly grateful for McCree's hand, he squeezed it tightly between both of his as he swallowed, his voice trembling with the dread he felt in the pit of his stomach. "Do you mean to tell me that the plating is attached?"

"It is not plating, Hanzo." She ran her fingers along the edge of his skin once more. "This is scar tissue. These _are_ your legs."

Hanzo was shaking as the information settled in. The others were silent, and he wasn't sure if he was grateful for it or angered that they were allowing his thoughts to scream within his head. His legs were gone. They were gone, and replaced. Damien wanted control badly enough to mutilate him. He pulled his hands free, bringing them tightly against his mouth as he tried desperately not to scream. It was too late to stop the tears and he clenched his eyes shut and hunched forward.

McCree ran a hand in comforting circles on Hanzo's back and Satya was quietly moving about the room. The silence remained for what felt like hours, heavy and thick and Hanzo's distress only grew from it. He no longer desired to scream, his hands fell, wrapping around the edge of the metal just below the knee. He was desperately pulling at it.

"Get them off. Please, they need to come _off_." His quiet repetition of the words and movements had McCree grabbing his hands and Satya at his feet.

"Hanzo, I will do all I can to help you. I am glad to say I am good at what I do, but you need to be calm for me to start." Satya's voice was gentle, but firm.

Hanzo was pulling against McCree's grip, but his words faltered. "Please....help me...." He sounded pathetic and he knew it, his voice mimicking that moment so many years ago when he was dying and clinging to his brother. His energy was waning once more. His struggling stilled and he simply fell against the increasingly familiar comfort that McCree provided. "Help me."

Hanzo wasn't sure if the firm embrace McCree now held him in was out of genuine concern or pity, but he didn't have the heart to care. He wanted to sleep, he wanted it all to end, and for the first time in years, he was hating what he was. Fate was cruel and he carried a pain only his brother could understand. He let the exhaustion take him over once more, no longer wanting to feel much of anything. He fell into slumber, distraught and only placated with nearly forgotten memories of Genji.


	3. Bound by Circumstance

**_ Ethereal _ ** _ **Enigmas: The Comprehensive Study of Elusive Kothara** _

 

 

_Our world has been classified into three very general groups:_

_Humankind, beasts, and kothara._

_It is hard to describe kothara in precise terms, as it includes any race that is 'other'. Sentient beasts, elves, dragons, though the most common among us are Shifters._   
_The other well known of the kothara are the elusive Speakers._

_I sought out to give voice and shed light on the plethora of the kothara among us. Stereotypes and hardwired beliefs run rampant among humankind, seeing kothara as far less than they are: sentient beings equal to ourselves, if not more so._

_It is believed, and very nigh proven, they walked this land long before humankind emerged and will likely remain long after us._

_Everything you will find within these pages are documented fact and contain unbiased facts. Some beliefs hold true, but most are rumors and stereotypes that should be dispelled at the very least. Especially for the sake of the worse cases in our society, such as the aforementioned Shifters and Speakers._

~~

 

Hanzo woke slowly, voices muffled and his limbs heavy. He made a small sound, a cross between a groan and a whimper, causing him to turn up his nose. He felt a hand against his cheek, then knuckles long his forehead.

"....spiking a fever..."

The now familiar voice of McCree broke through the fog and Hanzo was now aware he was on his back, though his head rested against something somewhat firm, but not entirely uncomfortable. Was he laying in McCree's lap?

"These wounds had aid to heal, these appendages are still new." Satya sounded greatly concerned. Hanzo involuntarily flinched at the fingers running along the connection of his leg to the crude facsimiles for limbs. Her hand was quickly removed and he heard her shifting, leaning closer as she spoke softly. "He is waking. Hanzo?"

 

Hanzo offered a small nod, unable to find his voice just yet.  
"I will make this brief, as I am not sure how long you will stay lucid. The rune sorcerer that did this was not very skilled. They are not only draining your life to maintain the recklessly drawn runes, but your body is rejecting the false limbs. They must come off, but in this we find a problem."

Hanzo grimaced. "...problem...?"

"If we are to remove them as you are now, you will die." Satya was firm and certain. It caused fear to twist in Hanzo's gut. "However, if we leave them on, the result will be the same." He was positive he was being told he was going to die in any circumstance, but Satya's tone and calmness seemed to bely a third option.

Hanzo swallowed. "After so long, this is how I die?"

Satya's response came too swiftly for Hanzo to continue his thought. "I was not finished."

He swallowed. "My apologies."

She let out a sound of acceptance before continuing. "There is a technique we can use to ensure your survival, but it requires your consent before I will proceed."

Hanzo frowned. "Is it so risky?"

"It is not risky, it is the lasting effects that have me use this precaution."

"Please, just tell me."

"A transfer of energy between you and a compatible other. It would be like a life support of sorts, allowing me to remove these atrocities and you to survive it. However, the technique works like a bond. It is not something that can be helped and it is basically permanent."

Hanzo seemed confused a moment, running over techniques and spells he'd learned throughout his years, and he couldn't place any similar methods. "...it does not sound too bad. Why be so cautious?"

"The bond requires you to never part. It links your lifeforces together, leaving both parties reliant on each others' proximity being relatively close. Permanently, if you wish to survive."

Hanzo felt more than hesitant. He shivered as a chill surged through him before he spoke softly. "You mean to use McCree?"

She nodded. "Indeed. He is compatible, and willing, but he is as adamant as I to get your consent."

There was a shift beneath his head, confirming it was McCree's lap he was laying on. The man was giving off a nervous energy. Even his voice seemed tight.

"You really don't have to do this, but I'd hate to see you done in by something so cruel."

There was a cool, damp cloth being pressed to his forehead, and it made him acutely aware of how feverish he truly felt. He felt another chill, another shiver, run through him. A blanket was being draped over him, most likely Satya's doing.

He barely knew this man. He seemed kind enough, but most do to garner trust. He could very well find himself bound to another that would use him. Was this the end goal? It was then he remembered how sincere McCree was when he was connected to the wolf. The man didn't seem to harbor an ill thought in his being and that calmness that had soothed Hanzo then influenced his resolute decision now.

"If it is McCree, I can accept the consequences."

McCree relaxed, though he continued to refresh the wetness of the cloth, keeping Hanzo's face cool against the fever.

Satya seemed relieved. "Very well. Let us begin."

Hanzo could practically _hear_ her forming runes and his body suddenly felt too light to be natural. He gasped against the feeling, though she didn't falter. He expected something big to follow, something sudden and forceful as she bonded their energies, but he simply felt warm. There was a calm contentment that merged with with his nervous fear. Just as quickly as she had begun, she seemed to be finished and Hanzo felt strength in his limbs that hadn't been there moments ago.

He started at the pressing of gentle fingers against his forehead. "This will not be pleasant to remove, so I will make sure you will not wake. Is that alright?"

Hanzo nodded, and he felt her fingers run a ghost-light trail in an unfamiliar pattern.

"Rest well, Hanzo. When you wake, the worst will be past you."

Hanzo wasn't sure if it was his own emotion or McCree's, but he felt a calm warmth envelop him and he smiled softly as he embraced the quiet slumber.

~~

Hanzo woke slowly, grateful he felt no pain, but he noticed the lack of weight in his legs. He frowned, groaning softly as he twitched them, willing them to move. The closer he came to consciousness, the more he was aware of the rush of emotions. Sadness, fear, anger, relief, all mixing and wholly overwhelming. He woke much faster, though regretted it. He grasped his head, biting back the cries as it throbbed with so many confusing, conflicting feelings. He gasped as he curled onto his side. He felt hands upon him, large and rough, trying to calm him. The contact only seemed to make it worse and his cry couldn't be held back.

He could make out Satya's voice, then the hands were gone. Satya's slender hand came to rest over one of his and the emotions seemed to calm, becoming less of a torrent and more flowing. He could pick his own among them, separating them. The other's must have been McCree's. His lifeforce.

"I apologize. I did not expect you to wake so soon." Satya's tone was calm and remorseful. Her other hand was placed on his shoulder. "Jesse will have to keep a bit of a distance for some time while you recover. You not only have to heal, but need to cope with his emotions being a part of you now."

He relaxed, letting his hands fall as Satya pulled hers back. She helped him to sit against propped pillows before taking a seat in a chair next to him. He looked ahead, unsure of where else to turn his head.

"Is he not experiencing the same?"

Satya hummed an affirmative sound. "He did. He, however, had the luxury of a slow process. You were unconscious, so it hit you all at once. No less like experiencing a mental hurricane."

Hanzo nodded. "It is...odd. I cannot make sense of it. I know what I _should_ feel, but it all...feels like mine."

 

She leaned back, linking her fingers in her lap. "If it is too much, I can reverse it, however, his lifeforce is what is keeping you among the living. The connection is purely voluntary, but should you back out of it, it is not possible to guarantee your life. Too much of his sustains you. You will die."

Hanzo settled back, his expression twisting as he thought. "I cannot say I do not have immediate regrets..." He sighed, letting his head fall back against the pillows and closing his eyes. "But, I would not hesitate if I were to be asked again, knowing what I do now."

Satya let out a small laugh. "Is that so?"

Hanzo nodded. "McCree means well. I did not trust the man, but...I connected with the wolf. I know his intentions and it is....rare to find someone so genuine in this world." He opened his eyes, staring at what he could only assume was the ceiling. "Especially for me. For what I am."

Satya frowned at the sadness in his tone. She could sense some mild loathing he held for simply existing as a Speaker. It only fueled her hatred for mankind's darker sides more. "It is not you who should be ashamed of what they are. It was not the Speakers that started their hunting. It was not the Speakers that bind them like objects. It was certainly not the Speakers selling the blood of their own kin for a quick profit and a social standing. Mankind deserves your scorn and your pity, not you."

Hanzo winced at her words. He thought about the limbs he found himself missing and how close he came to the very existence she described. "I do not know how much longer I can keep avoiding what seems to be my fate. I am-" He closed his eyes, letting out a long breath. "I am tired." He lifted his head, turning it toward her direction. "How free am I?"  
She cocked her head to the side. "I...do not follow."

He grasped the blanket beneath his hands. "How free am I if my whole life is spent running? Avoiding a fate I should not have by simply existing. I cannot settle for too long, I cannot reveal what I am, always cautious, my only company the wolves I can commune with. How is my life running any better than the life I would serve should I choose to stop? No matter my choice, I have no freedom. How can I not hate what I am?"

Satya was silent a moment before she sighed in defeat. "I have never heard it that way. You are right. That is no way to live." She sat up, determination in her tone. "I shall have to work to rectify this. For now, you are safe here. Please take the moment of respite you deserve, and if you decide to continue where you are going, Jesse will be with you. No one should be alone so long."

Hanzo followed her voice as she rose and headed toward the door. "He will be with me?"

She nodded, more of an automatic response, than realizing he couldn't see it. "If you may recall, the bond you now share prevents you from being too greatly separated. He knew what he was volunteering for. He is just the type that if he can prevent a death, he would give his own life to do so. Not so much mankind, they have to earn it, but kothara, especially a Speaker." She laughed as Hanzo scoffed. "Think what you will, but no other faces a fate as tragic as a chained Speaker, Hanzo. We are trying to avoid this path for you."

She stepped from the room before Hanzo had a chance to respond. He sank back into the pillows, closing his eyes with the intent to sleep. His thoughts were heavy and he needed to bring his mind peace. He shifted them to the more pleasant ones, where he was home, safe, and with Genji.

~~

Satya sighed as she entered the kitchen, the plan to make some calming tea now her highest priority. She, herself, was calm, but McCree had a nervous twitch to his leg as he sat at the table and she felt he needed it.

She set the kettle to heat while she pulled down cups and saucers. She debated remaining silent, but a nervous mind tended to lead to dark places. She pulled out various tins, mixing several ingredients into defusers as she spoke.

"Something is bothering you. You should speak your mind lest it consumes you."

McCree started, looking to her before folding his hands on the table, shifting his gaze to where they rested.

"Did we do the right thing? A Speaker's life is already hell and we've just bound him, in a way."

She hummed in contemplation as she placed the infusers into the cups. "It was his decision. I made sure he knew the consequences beforehand. It is not ideal, but it was the only option for his life, Jesse." She turned, heading to take a seat next to him. She placed a hand over his, coaxing him to look to her. He seemed reluctant to comply but eventually did so. "You cannot blame yourself for what was beyond your control. Personally, I place the blame on the sorcerer who forced our hand."

McCree's expression twisted in anger. "He deserved worse than what he got."

Satya laughed low, patting his hands softly. "I agree, but in the end, he is dead, and you saved Hanzo. Speakers are a rare thing, even more so unbound ones."

McCree grimaced, shuddering as a chill ran down his spine. "Is that legend even true?"

Satya sighed, rubbing her temples. "We have been over Speakers, Jesse."

He shrugged, though looked away from her. "I was distracted then. I barely remember the part about their spirit links. What creature they connect to and whatnot."

She raised her head knowingly, offering a small nod. "Something reminded you of your past that day?"

He nodded once, shifting in his seat.

Satya let out a calming breath, standing to tend to the whistling kettle. She poured the water as the sound slowly died, bringing the cups over in the silence. She fetched the sugar and milk before settling back down in her chair.

"This should relax your nerves short of putting you to sleep. I will go over this once more, and it would behoove you to listen since you will spend the rest of your life with him."  
McCree paused mid pour of the milk, looking to her in confusion. " _My_ life? What about his?"

Satya raised a brow, though kept her eyes on her tea as she prepared it. "Speakers are as close to immortal as our world will ever know."

He went back to tending his tea, stirring quietly. "It must get lonely after a while."

Satya nodded in affirmation. "Some choose to end their life after some years, many die to heartbreak. Most, however, are not so lucky."

McCree winced, taking a tentative sip of the tea to test the temperature. "Captivity?"

Satya slowed her stirring as her expression turned sad, pity in her tone. "That is a very mild way of putting it. It is closer to imprisonment. Chained and confined, cut and mutilated for their blood, allowed only just enough time to heal before it is all repeated." Her hands tightened around her cup, her face twisting as she grew more angry at the thought. "All for status and a legend. One that has been proven false time and again, but mankind always strives for power, and eternity. Speakers hunted to near extinction for social standing. It is sickening." She looked pointedly to McCree, her eyes filled with a fury that made even McCree recoil. "You must promise me to protect him. He does not deserve that fate. None of them do."

McCree raised his hands. "I will. I promise. I don't wish that on him, either."

She kept her eyes on him for a moment longer before returning to her tea, returning to the stirring if only to calm her further. "For all I know, Jesse, he is the last. The last free Speaker and I wish to keep it that way. He has survived this long, and a miracle he has done it while blind. Let him have the luxury of knowing freedom. True freedom. Protect him so he no longer has to do it alone. Keep him safe."

McCree nodded, taking a longer drink. He looked to her, and saw a crack in the serene, sure mask she kept upon herself. She appeared tired and sad, and it didn't suit her at all. The war against the oppressed races wore on her, and yet she pressed on, and her every fight a victory. McCree momentarily wondered what would happen should her limit be reached. He reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I will do what I can, Satya, I promise, but half of the effort has to come from him. He is wary and has distrust in everyone, and I can't blame him." He brought his hand back, looking into his half empty cup, swirling the remaining liquid slowly. "But even if he hates me, even grows to despise me, I will stand by him. I would want the same."

Satya smiled warmly, nodding in approval. "That is what I like in you, Jesse. You have been through a lot and you did not let it sour you. It is no small feat to remain positive in this world, and you stand a beacon to us all." She glanced at him over her cup. "You are too good for this world. It does not deserve you, Jesse McCree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking so long to get out. Life caught up with me hard. Thank you for being patient.


	4. Adaptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking too long. My health took a turn and I had to shift focus to sorting it out. I thank you all for sticking with me thus far and I hope you continue to enjoy my writings.

** _Chapter 19: Rune Sorcery_ **

_Rune sorcery has its origin in slightly less unsavory circumstances. The ability was discovered when ancient mages found they could manipulate calligraphy. This debunked the theory that humans with inherent magical abilities were limited purely to the elemental archetypes. The talent is unique from elemental mages in that it can be studied, taught, but the effectiveness is tied to the latent power within the student._  
_A rune sorceror with a weak magic ability can still make strong runes, but the backlash is far greater, leaving training to be highly selective._

_An underground movement began when Rune Sorcery, as it is known today, was taught and used for capturing kothara, specifically the Speakers. Potential sorcerers learned in secret, most of them in the profession were self taught, which led to the discovery of the havoc unregulated rune sorcery can cause. Permanent injury to the target was common, as well as the runes leeching off the subjects own stores to power themselves._  
_Most Speakers died due to complications from rogue sorcerers aiming for greed, leaving the once highly regarded practice to be outlawed. Only a select few under heavy restrictions and laws can practice without consequence, and few care to deal with the bureaucratic nightmare of getting licensed._

_Once the Speakers were starting to decline, some sorcerers adapted their abilities to focus on Shifters. Cage collars, as they became known, were crafted to lock a shifter into their bestial state, and the black market exploded with the sells of exotic creatures that few would ever know the true nature of. It was only within the past few decades that the practice was discovered and by then, the elite in power, who were involved in the trade, did little to prevent it._  
_Heavy strides have been made to abolish the practice, leaving the laws to be made by individual cities and governments on how they wish to proceed, leading to the emergence of protected cities, areas where no unlicensed rune magic is allowed at all. In areas where it is still a risk, shifters turn to licensed sorcerers for protections. The war is far from over, but the battles are still being fought, and won, in the hopes of keeping all kothara free from these horrid practices._

~~

Hanzo woke to complete silence. Even his emotions seemed to have stilled. It was a terrifying feeling after relying on his hearing for so long. He gripped the blanket beneath his hands, his breathing heavy. He was on the verge of a panic before the sound of soft footsteps headed down the hall.

  
The door opened and there was a pause before Satya spoke with a soothing voice.

  
"I hope your rest was pleasant. It has been a rough few days for you. You have earned it."

  
Hanzo nodded. "Well, enough. Is McCree alright? I expected him to be present."

  
Satya laughed softly. He heard her opening curtains, most definitely for her benefit, before she took a seat in the chair that remained at his bedside. "He is resting in a separate room. As I said, you need time to acclimate to the bond you now share."

  
Hanzo shifted, sitting up against what he now felt were far too many pillows for one person. "I do not like the silence I woke up to. I would have much preferred his loud emotions."

  
Satya's tone was amused. "I will keep that in mind." She cleared her throat. "I know you have just woken, but I have some news that I pray will not upset you."  
Hanzo's expression twisted in confusion. "It is bad news, I take it?"

  
Satya shook her head. "Nothing of the sort. It is simply what it alludes to is all, what it is a reminder of. I have commissioned new prosthetics for you and they should arrive within the week."

  
Hanzo turned his head toward her. "So quickly?"

  
"Yes. He is an engineer skilled in technomancy. He is very good at what he does."

  
"Is he responsible for your arm?"

  
Satya seemed surprised, her right hand coming to rest on her left. "How did you--" She cleared her throat. "Yes."

  
Hanzo let out a light chuckle at her reaction. "When you were inspecting my legs, I noticed it. I have been blind for a long while, Miss Vaswani. I take pride in what I can detect by my other senses. I would not be alive if I had not honed them."

  
She smiled. "Forgive the reaction. Most do not seem to notice. As I said, he is very good at what he does."

  
Hanzo fell into easy conversation with her, talking about everything and yet nothing. He was highly grateful for an intellectual mind of her expertise to speak with and, for a moment, he allowed himself to relax.

  
~~

  
The rest of the night had been uneventful, but the morning had him in a sour mood. He realized, quite abruptly, that he couldn't get around on his own. He woke in a haze, running purely on routine, and it was this very built in motion that left him falling to the floor in a haphazard heap. He groaned, rocking his body into a sitting position. He ran his hand along the bed's edge, seeking purchase to raise himself back onto it and found it to be much higher up than he'd wanted. He glared at nothing in particular as he brought his other hand over to pull himself up, clutching the sheets for a tentative grip. He managed to get half way before the sheet finally gave and left him sliding to the floor.

  
He sighed, pulling the sheet around himself as he rolled to the side. This was frustrating and humiliating, and he would rather die than have either of the other two walk in to see him floundering. It was bad enough he'd need their help just to get back into the bed.

  
This thought branched into others. He'd need help to leave the room, to bathe, to use the bathroom, to eat outside of the bed, _everything._ He was weak like this, vulnerable, _pathetic_. He brought the sheet up to cover his head. The last thing he wanted anyone to see was how upset it all made him.

  
He tensed when he heard quiet footsteps, curling more when he began to feel warm emotions wash over him. McCree was coming. The door clicked open, then closed. The footsteps stopped abruptly at his feet, where they  <i>should</i> be. There was a long silence and Hanzo could  _feel_ the confusion.

  
"Do not just stand and stare. Help me." Hanzo was more terse than he'd wanted to be, but it got the same effect.

  
"Alright, alright." McCree knelt down, unraveling him from the sheets. He helped Hanzo sit up and guided his arms to link around his neck. "It's easier if you help me a bit." He gave Hanzo a ready count before lifting him. Hanzo let out a gasp, not used to the quick movement, before McCree walked a few steps to settle him into a chair. "First, we need to fix the sheets." McCree had a smile in his tone, and Hanzo could hear the shuffling as he quietly set the sheets back in order. McCree was soon in front of him once more.

"Where were you headed, partner?"

  
Hanzo faced his head away. He felt a bit of shame at being so helpless, so reliant, and he crossed his arms across his chest. "I intended to get something to eat, but I....fell...."

  
McCree laughed, though it was soft, understanding. "Right. Well, I was headed to the kitchen myself if you wanna join me."

  
Hanzo heard him stepping away, frowning as he thought McCree was leaving without him. "I suppose, since you were on your way."

  
McCree returned and Hanzo felt the familiar silk being wrapped around his eyes. He brought his hand up, brushing fingertips gently along the surface as McCree finished tying it in place. He couldn't help the small flush to his cheeks as he dwelled upon how thoughtful such a small gesture this was. He was pulled back to the present with McCree guiding his arms once more. Hanzo wasn't quite so reluctant this time as he was lifted, though his sour expression made him seem rather ungrateful. He was simply upset he was reliant on another in the first place.

  
He was set carefully in a chair at the dining table, his hands linking together as they came to rest on his lap. McCree headed further into the kitchen proper and began to rummage through cabinets. "I'll fix us something quick. Dunno about you, but I'm hungrier than hell."

  
Hanzo's mood lifted, a mix between amusement of his own, and feeling McCree's pleasant happiness, though he could sense the man's nerves, as well. "That would be nice. Thank you."

  
~~

  
The few days that followed were similar in nature. Subdued and calm, but Hanzo felt uneasy. He wasn't quite used to being reliant on someone else for such a basic function as walking, he found himself trying to stand on several occasions. McCree was there for most of them, to make sure he was alright. Hanzo, however grateful, was growing ever more frustrated and thinking upon it kept him quiet and withdrawn. McCree had caught Hanzo staring near where his feet should be, idly rubbing his thighs as if he expected them to simply grow. It angered him to no end to know the cause of it.

  
It was nearing the end of the fourth day of Hanzo's stay, still awaiting the limbs Satya had ordered. McCree stood in the doorway of what had become Hanzo's room, and lightly knocked on the open door to announce his presence. He entered at Hanzo's acknowledgement, taking a seat in the chair that sat by thebed.

"Satya says your...ah...legs will be here by tomorrow."

Hanzo lit up. The prospect of finally being able to leave was enough to lift him, to make him sit up with a small smile. "That is good news."

There was silence followed by a weighted sigh as he heard the creak of Jesse leaning back in the chair.

"It is, but it got me thinking...."

Hanzo didn't like the tone, and he gave an incredulous look to Jesse's direction.

"Thinking." He repeated.

"Yeah. About what it means now that you can finally leave."

Hanzo sat back, raising a brow.

"There is not much to think about. I will be able to continue my search for my...." He frowned as the realization dawned on him. "You...need to stay..."

The next sigh that Jesse made sounded as though it was pushed out from behind his hand, as if he'd drug his hand over his face.

"I can't get too far from here just yet. I have loose ends to tie up that could take a bit. The guy who got to you, for one."

Hanzo's brow knit together, a small spark of anger building within him.

"I must stay with you."

The silence that dragged on made Hanzo uneasy. He could feel the same from Jesse.

"To survive, yeah..."

Hanzo took his turn to fall silent. Far longer than Jesse had. He had a mind to demand Jesse accompany him. His hand had been forced. The only other option was death. It wasn't his fault he had to bond with Jesse, why should he comply? The only thing that held him back was the insurmountable guilt Jesse radiated. It twisted his own stomach.

He sighed, folding his hands into his lap and taking a deep breath in before speaking.

"If that is what it has to be, then so be it."

There was a palpable relief in Jesse and it made Hanzo realize the shared guilt had left his own shoulders tense as they relaxed. He was surprised at his own relief that Jesse had relaxed.

"I thought this would go much worse..."

Hanzo's head turned fast enough to cause Jesse to wave his hands defensively, more a reaction to an unspoken accusation than a purposeful gesture.

"I meant that....I didn't want you to feel trapped. You've had enough of that. I was preparing for reactions to swing that way. Rather glad it didn't."

Hanzo leaned his head back against the almost obnoxious pile of pillows.

"I have no reason to be. It was the only option to save me. There is not much I can do than accept it."

Jesse stared at him for a bit. He could feel no distinguishable emotion from Hanzo and he wondered if the man was masking it or really had nothing to feel about essentially being tethered.

"Alright. Well....I'll get you when dinner's ready, I suppose."

Hanzo wasn't sure if it was a reaction to Jesse's confusing emotions or a long lifetime of being alone that led him to grasp Jesse's wrist as he stood to leave. He was surprised by his own actions, dropping his hand even as Jesse stilled.

"I...would not mind the company."

There was a pause before mild laughter was in Jesse's tone as he sat back down.

"As you wish, Hanzo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than I would have liked, but it felt like a good place to end and I wanted to get something out to you all. 
> 
> Stay up-to-date on my works on my tumblr if you wish: blanket-hanzo.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I'm throwing this out there to see if people are interested. I've been sitting on this for a while and I want to at least attempt to put it out there.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy how this is so far.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
